Las Vegas
by ti'flamboyant
Summary: Mais que peut-il se passer à Las Végas pour Beckett et Castle ? L'histoire se situe après le 4x20
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin-là, le portable de Rick sonna bien avant son réveil, il n'était que 6h00 du matin mais il comprit rapidement qu'un meurtre avait été commis lorsqu'il vit la photo de son correspondant.

\- Debout Castle, vous avez vingt minutes pour me rejoindre à l'angle de Lexington et de la 10ème.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant.

\- Entendu Castle ? Je vous préviens, je ne vous attendrez pas ! lâcha Beckett.

\- J'arrive, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui avait déjà raccroché au nez. Il se prépara en moins de 10 minutes, attrapa un croissant au vol dans un placard de la cuisine et se retrouva les yeux encore plein de sommeil en bas de son immeuble. Il héla un taxi et se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par sa partenaire non sans avoir fait un détour pour acheter deux cafés. Devant l'immeuble, deux officiers montaient la garde.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Castle, ils vous attendent à l'intérieur, c'est au 1er étage au fond du couloir.

\- Merci messieurs.

Il arriva et entra tel un courant d'air.

\- Bien le bonjour chers amis !

\- Vous avez l'air bien heureux ce matin Castle, commenta Esposito.

\- Un nouveau meurtre, du sang à profusion et…

\- Il s'arrêta net devant le regard de Beckett.

Castle, je vous rappelle qu'une personne vient de perdre la vie, alors un peu de tenue si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Pardon Lieutenant. Qui est notre victime ?

\- Monica Ruffus, 33 ans déclina Ryan.

\- Elle a été poignardée à multiples reprises, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de signe de lutte, affirma Lanie.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a pas cherchée à se défendre ?

\- Je ne vois aucune blessure défensive, et j'ai repéré une trace de piqure dans le creux de son cou.

Elle tourna la tête de la victime et montra une petite marque légèrement rosée.

\- Je ferai une analyse toxicologique, je t'enverrai les résultats rapidement.

\- Et pour l'heure de la mort, tu peux me donner un créneau ? demanda Kate tout en faisant le tour de la victime.

\- Vu la température du corps et le froid qu'il fait dans cet appartement, je dirai entre 23h et 2 heure du matin. Je te préciserai ça.

\- Merci Lanie.

\- Qui a découvert le corps ? s'enquit Castle.

\- Un voisin, fit Ryan en étudiant son calepin. Un certain Monsieur Clark, il descendait pour aller à son travail, il commence à 5h00 dans une usine. Il a été surpris de voir la porte de l'appartement entrebâillée, il est rentré et l'a découverte. Il habite juste au-dessus de l'appartement de Mademoiselle Ruffus et n'a rien entendu de particulier cette nuit. Pour lui, Mademoiselle Ruffus était une jeune femme sans histoire, toujours très polie et serviable. Elle a longtemps travaillée à Las Vegas et s'est installée ici il y a un an.

\- Castle était en train de tourner dans tous les sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore Castle ?

\- Y'a rien qui vous chagrine ?

\- Dites toujours…

\- Pourquoi une jeune femme sans histoire se ferait-elle poignardée de la sorte. Enfin je veux dire, cette pauvre fille a reçu une dizaine de coups de couteaux alors qu'elle était probablement inconsciente, c'est de l'acharnement.

\- Si vous savez de quoi les gens sont capables quand ils sont énervés, lui lança-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Mais vous avez raison, y'a quelque chose de pas clair. Espo, Ryan, vous me cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur cette fille.

Après avoir fait un tour minutieux de l'appartement, ils rejoignirent le 12th pour mettre en place les premiers éléments de l'enquête. Dès son arrivée, Castle fonça dans la salle de repos pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cafés. Pendant ce temps, Beckett avait fait un rapide topo de la nouvelle enquête au capitaine Gates. Quand elle revint du bureau, elle trouva Castle déjà assis sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Merci pour le café.

Le son de sa voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle esquissa un sourire qu'il lui rendit bien volontiers.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Castle ?

\- Oh, hum, non, à rien, dit-il d'un air peu convaincant.

\- A rien ?

\- Eh bien en fait je me disais : pourquoi une jeune fille très mignonne quitte Las Vegas pour New York. La vie dans la cité du vice est cent fois plus trépidante.

\- Pourquoi vous, vous ne vivez pas à Las Vegas ?

\- Tout est trop superficiel là-bas.

\- Peut-être que Monica n'aimait pas la superficialité tout simplement…

\- Ouais…

Sur ce, Beckett se retourna et commença à remplir le murder board avec les premiers éléments qu'ils avaient pu observer. La fin de la matinée défila rapidement entre recherche de proches, étude de ses comptes en banque, recherche de témoins et autres indices qui constituaient l'enquête préliminaire.

\- Yo Beckett ! Interpela Esposto de retour de l'enquête de voisinage. Cette fille ne marche jamais en dehors des passages cloutés, y'a rien. Elle bosse depuis son arrivée de Las Vegas dans une société de taxis, elle s'occupe de la régulation la journée, son patron confirme que c'était une fille sans histoire, une employée modèle, toujours ponctuelle et très serviable.

\- Du côté des voisins, idem, personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu, pas de petit ami connu, il n'y avait que son cousin qui passait une fois par mois, enchaina Ryan.

\- Pas de famille mise à part ce cousin ?

\- Ces parents sont décédés dans un accident de bateau i ans. Rien de suspect, le temps avait changé d'un seul coup et leur embarcation a chavirée.

\- Ok, merci les gars. Vous pouvez me faire venir le cousin.

\- Je l'ai contacté, il est en route.

\- Bon boulot.

C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

\- Oui Lanie ?

\- Vous pouvez passer à la morgue ?

-On arrive tout de suite. Ryan, si le cousin arrive, tu le fais patienter, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Vous venez Castle ?

\- Heu oui, j'arrive.

Ils descendirent à la morgue en silence.

\- Ah vous voilà tous les deux.

\- Dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose, cette fille était parfaite et ça ne nous arrange pas vraiment.

\- Croyez-moi, la perfection n'existe pas, bougonna Castle.

Kate lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ok … fit Lanie qui sentait bien qu'il y avait une sacrée tension entre ses deux amis. Je peux vous dire que Mlle Ruffus n'as pas souffert, la marque sur son cou correspondait bien à une injection, du phénobarbital, avec la dose qu'elle a reçu elle n'a dû se rendre compte de rien et elle avait également un taux d'alcoolémie élevé. Pour ce qui est des coups de couteaux, j'en ai compté 11, tous situés sur le torse. Vu la force des coups je pencherais plutôt pour un homme peut être un peu musclé et gaucher. Quant à l'heure de la mort, vers 23h30.

\- Ok donc, on a pas trouvé non plus de traces de lutte dans son appartement, donc on peut supposer qu'elle connaissait son agresseur, elle le fait entrer, ils boivent et discutent tranquillement, elle a confiance en lui et le laisse s'approcher, il la pique, elle tombe et il la poignarde.

\- C'était prémédité mais en même temps il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre ajouta Castle.

\- Ou alors il voulait juste éviter le bruit.

\- Pas faux non plus.

\- Et pour l'arme Lanie ?

\- Couteau de poche avec une lame de 9 cm semi dentée.

\- Des traces d'ADN ?

\- Oui mais rien dans les fichiers.

\- Merci Lanie.

\- Vous venez Castle, on remonte.

La rencontre avec le cousin de la victime ne donna rien de plus, les gars qui étaient retournés sur la scène de crime n'avaient rien trouvé de plus. En fin de journée, l'enquête piétinait toujours, c'est pourquoi Kate se rendit dans le bureau de sa supérieure dès le lendemain matin.

\- Capitaine, je crois que l'on ne trouvera rien de plus ici, ça serait peut-être bien que j'aille faire un saut à Las Végas.

\- Vous croyez que c'est bien nécessaire ? On pourrait contacter les autorités sur place et leur demander de mener une petite enquête.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi comment ça se passe si le meurtre n'a pas eu lieu dans leur juridiction, ils vont bâcler l'enquête en deux-deux. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un vol en fin de matinée, je ne resterai pas longtemps.

\- Très bien, je m'occupe de réserver le vol, par contre je préfère que les Lieutenants Ryan et Esposito restent ici pour vous seconder. En revanche amenez avec vous Monsieur Castle, je ne veux pas le voir trainer ici si vous n'y êtes pas et puis il pourrait s'avérer utile, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller à Las Végas

\- J'aimerai autant qu'il ne vienne pas, je peux lui dire de rester chez lui jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Un problème avec lui Lieutenant ? Si vous voulez on peut définitivement arrêter votre collaboration Maire ou pas Maire.

-Non, non, aucun souci mais il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de dépenser de l'argent inutilement, il faudra 2 billets et 2 chambres d'hôtel.

\- Vous ne faites jamais de dépense inutile Kate, contrairement à certains de vos collègues croyez-moi, et puis Monsieur Castle peut parfois être un bon renfort même si cela m'étonne toujours autant.

\- Très bien, je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de se préparer.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivés à Las Végas, ils allèrent poser leurs bagages à l'hôtel puis se rendirent au poste de la ville pour avoir des informations supplémentaires sur ce club. D'après les autorités locales, il n'y avait rien de suspect dans ce club.

\- Le mieux Castle, c'est que nous allions au Club ce soir, on se mêlera à la clientèle et nous verrons bien s'il y a quelque chose ou pas. Elle ne s'est pas faite tuer de cette manière sans raison.

\- C'est vous qui décidez Lieutenant.

\- Par contre nous irons chacun de notre côté. Le Club ouvre à 22h00, allez vous reposer et on se retrouve ici à 21h30 pour y être à l'ouverture.

\- Vous ne voulez pas diner ?

\- Je vais me commander quelque chose au room service ne vous inquiétez pas, je mange aussi quand vous n'êtes pas là.

Sur ce Kate tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur alors que Castle levait les yeux au ciel, ne sachant plus quoi répondre à ses attaques. Pourtant si proches quelques semaines auparavant, il y avait désormais un gouffre abyssal entre eux. Une fois dans sa chambre, Beckett en profita pour prendre un long bain puis dina rapidement avant de se préparer pour aller au Club. Elle trouva dans sa valise une petite robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait bien au-dessus des genoux. Elle finit de se maquiller avant de rejoindre Castle dans le hall. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête au pied lorsqu'elle le vit sortit de l'ascenseur. Il portait un jean denim qui moulé parfaitement ses fesses et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir à merveille la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Ça y est vous avez eu assez de temps pour vous pomponner ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautin ?

\- Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez, pourquoi vous êtes aussi désagréable avec moi en ce moment.

\- Ha parce que c'est moi qui suis désagréable… Et vous vous croyez plus agréable en ce moment … Enfin bref, allons-y, le taxi doit nous attendre dehors.

Dans la voiture, un silence lourd et pesant s'était installé. Chacun d'eux regardait tristement les lumières de las Végas défiler sous leurs yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Castle tenta de briser le silence.

\- Beckett ? Dit-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne tourna même pas la tête. Il retenta sa chance.

\- Kate ? Dit-il un peu plus fort. Kate je crois que nous devrions avoir une conv…

\- Si on se concentrait plutôt sur cette infiltration, dit-elle sans même se retourner vers lui.

C'est alors qu'avec les éclairages, il vit une petite trace briller sur sa joue. Une larme solitaire venait de d'échapper de son œil. D'un geste rapide elle l'essuya pensant que Castle n'avait rien remarqué puis elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette arrière en soufflant pour tenter d'évacuer la boule d'angoisse coincée au fond de sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait que dans ces moment-là, la meilleure solution avec elle était de lui laisser de l'espace. Il reprit alors sa contemplation des lumières. Cinq minutes plus tard, le chauffeur se retourna pour leur dire qu'ils étaient arrivés. Beckett paya le chauffeur et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du club. Elle se retourna vers Castle après avoir endossé sa poker face.

\- Rappelez-vous Castle, on ne se connait pas. Il faut juste trouver ce qu'il y a de louche dans ce club. Faites-vous des amis, moi je vais m'occuper du bar et des employés.

\- D'accord.

Sur ce ils entrèrent séparément. Pour ne pas paraitre suspect, Kate alla danser quelques instants puis vint s'assoir au bar où elle commanda un cocktail sans alcool. Elle posa diverses questions tout en observant le personnel. Elle remarqua un homme qui allait et venait avec des jeunes femmes. Faisant semblant de se prendre en photo devant le bar avec le barman, elle photographia l'homme pour pouvoir l'identifier plus tard. De son côté, Castle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver de la compagnie. L'une d'elle se fit même très entreprenante et il comprit très vite ses intentions lorsqu'elle lui annonça sans détour ses tarifs et sa super promo du soir. Castle déclina l'offre et préféra repartir sur la piste de danse. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée. Castle fut discrètement rejoint par Beckett qui lui murmura doucement qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose et qu'ils verraient ça demain.

\- Je vais rester un peu pour me défouler, vous pouvez rentrer.

\- Heu non, je vais rester aussi, ça me fera du bien, je vous fais signe quand je pars.

\- Ok.

Elle se déplaça à l'autre bout de la piste de danse et commença à se trémousser. Elle ne tarda pas à être accostée par plusieurs hommes. Elle se colla alors à l'un d'eux qu'elle trouvait plutôt à son goût. Il était grand et brun et sa chemise laissés clairement entrevoir son imposante musculature. Ils dansèrent un petit moment puis s'installèrent à une table dans une petite alcôve. Elle commanda cette fois un Mojito, vu qu'elle n'était plus en service. Ayant vraiment soif après cette petite séance de danse, elle but son cocktail assez rapidement et elle sentit très vite les effets du rhum. Elle passa un bon moment à discuter avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui proposa de tester le cocktail maison. C'était à base de jus d'orange, de fruit de la passion et de rhum. Elle accepta volontiers. Castle qui ne les avait pas quitter des yeux s'avança alors que le jeune homme revenait du bar. Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à sa muse que déjà l'opportun c'était rassis à côté de celle-ci, vraiment tout à côté. Kate semblait totalement détendue ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Castle, elle riait de bon cœur aux blagues de son prétendant. L'apollon se leva et s'excusa de devoir aller au petit coin. Castle en profita pour rejoindre sa muse.

\- Vous vous amusez bien Beckett ?

Il s'assit auprès d'elle.

\- Je suis une grande fille Castle, je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

\- Si vous le dîtes…

\- Vous avez goûté leur cocktail maison ? Il est divin. Tenez goûtez.

Elle lui tendit le verre, il but une gorgée, c'est vrai qu'il était délicieux.

\- Vous pouvez le finir, je n'ai plus vraiment soif… Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, attrapa une framboise qui était sur le bord du verre et la mit sensuellement dans sa bouche. J'ai plutôt … faim... vous venez !

Elle l'attrapa par la main en se levant. Castle qui venait de sentir une vague de chaleur monter en lui pris le verre au vol sur la table et l'avala d'une seule traite puis le jeta au passage sur le bar.

\- Votre ami ne va rien dire si vous partez comme ça ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra Castle.

Une fois dehors, Castle héla un taxi.

\- J'ai vu un petit resto français près de l'hôtel.

\- Parfait, fit Kate.

Dans le taxi, Castle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Kate, elle paraissait assez agitée. Mais son regard n'était pas son regard bienveillant habituel, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte beaucoup plus sombre et à cet instant, il la désirait vraiment. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Après avoir regardé la carte, le serveur arriva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez Beckett ?

\- Une salade périgourdine s'il vous plait.

\- Mettez-moi la même chose s'il vous plait

\- Vous prendrez du vin ?

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez un Lussac St Emilion rouge.

\- Très bon choix Monsieur, je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kate matait sans la moindre discrétion le postérieur du serveur qui s'en allait vers la cave à vin.

\- Eh bien Beckett, la vue vous plait-elle ?

\- Pas mal…

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, il pensait voir Kate rougir de sa réflexion mais c'était tout le contraire, décidément ce soir, sa détective lui montrait une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

\- Ne soyez pas choqué Castle, les femmes aussi aiment bien mater.

Castle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. La tension ne faisait qu'augmenter tout au long du repas. Kate lui lançait des œillades répétées et mettait de la sensualité dans chacun de ses gestes. C'est alors que Castle sentit le pied de sa muse remonter le long de sa jambe. Il se figea un instant et planta son regard de braise dans le sien. Alors qu'ils étaient jusqu'alors assis face à face, il décala sa chaise pour se retrouver à la perpendiculaire de sa muse. Cette dernière ne l'ayant toujours pas lâché du regard posa sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire et rapprocha son visage. Castle n'y tenant plus fondit sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut tout sauf doux. Castle demanda à peine l'accès à sa bouche que déjà leurs langues entraient dans une danse folle. Ils se séparèrent en manque d'air. Castle fouilla son portefeuille et en ressortit quelques billets qu'il déposa sur la table. Ils se levèrent toujours sans prononcer une seule parole, se tenant par la main, les doigts entrelacés. A peine eurent-ils quitté la terrasse, que Kate plaqua Castle contre le mur attenant au restaurant et reprit leur baiser effréné, ses mains allant se perdre dans sa chevelure. Un gémissement se fit entendre quand les mains de Castle s'arrêtèrent les fesses de Kate. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot. Castle pris la main de sa partenaire et ils avancèrent dans la rue en direction de leur hôtel. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, Kate stoppa net. Elle regarda son écrivain dans les yeux, puis l'immense porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche puis de nouveau l'écrivain. On pouvait lire en rose clignotant « Chapelle de L'amour ouverte 24h sur 24h 7jours sur 7 ». Elle le tira d'un coup sec à l'intérieur avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Un Cupidon s'avança vers eux.

\- Alors, c'est le grand soir les amoureux ? Nous avons plusieurs formules.

\- La plus complète, dit-il en regardant Kate dans les yeux.

\- Avec notre formule « L'amour avec un grand A », vous aurez les tenues, les alliances gravées, la cérémonie, la chambre nuptiale avec le petit déjeuner, le reportage photo et video. Ça vous convient ?

\- Parfait, fit Castle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Excellent choix, vous ne le regretterez pas. Venez avec moi, j'aurai besoin de quelques renseignements pour le certificat de mariage ainsi que le paiement.

Ils suivirent Cupidon dans un bureau.

\- Nous allons commencer par les alliances pour les faire graver. Mais d'abord vous payer en carte ou en cash ?

Castle lui tendit sa carte de crédit puis une fois encaissé, Cupidon leur présenta plusieurs modèles du plus kitch au plus raffiné, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Kate qui ne cessait de glousser choisi un modèle en or blanc simple quant à Castle il opta pour un anneau en or jaune.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez graver ?

\- Always ! déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Maintenant je vais prendre vos pièces d'identité.

Il nota leur nom tandis que les tourtereaux n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et ils daignèrent enfin se séparer.

\- Il me faudrait votre profession.

\- Elle est le meilleur lieutenant de police à New York et moi écrivain et consultant déclara fièrement Castle.

\- Je vais vous amener aux essayages et nous nous retrouverons pour la cérémonie.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, le temps pour Kate de trouver une robe blanche à sa taille et Castle un smoking.

Un dernier coup à sa coiffure et Kate se retrouva à l'entrée de la chapelle. Son partenaire l'attendait déjà plus ou moins droit comme un « I ». La musique résonna et il se retourna en direction de sa muse. Elle était magnifique mais il la trouva surtout irrésistible. Il la déshabillait du regard sans retenue. En arrivant à sa hauteur alors qu'ils étaient maintenant face au pasteur, elle lui pinça les fesses ce qui le fit laisser échapper un cri pas du tout viril. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil très aguicheur. Le pasteur commença.

\- Nous sommes ce soir réunis pour unir cet homme et cette femme qui ….

\- Il se prend vraiment pour un homme d'église chuchota Castle à l'oreille de Beckett.

S'il vous plait on peut abréger ? coupa Kate

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, dans ce cas, Katherine Houghton Beckett voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Richard Alexander Roger Castle ici présent ?

\- Oui

\- Richard Alexander Roger Castle voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Katherine Houghton Beckett ici présente.

\- Oui

\- Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances.

Ils mirent avec difficulté les alliances et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche.

\- Bon je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée termina le pasteur blasé.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de se diriger vers l'entrée de la chapelle. Cupidon les interpella.

\- Toutes mes félicitations ! Voici les clefs de votre suite, vos affaires sont déjà…

Kate n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et lui arracha les clefs des mains. Surpris il ne prononça plus un mot et le couple appela l'ascenseur. Les portes eurent juste le temps de s'ouvrir, Castle coinça Beckett au fond de celui-ci en s'attaquant vigoureusement à ses lèvres, tout en laissant ses mains s'aventurer un peu partout sur son corps. Kate n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire puis à sortir les pans hors du pantalon pour avoir un meilleur accès à son torse. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à leur étage. Après un bref coup d'œil sur la clef pour vérifier le numéro, Kate sortit de l'ascenseur en tirant Castle à sa suite. Elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Attend ! lui cria-t-il.

Il lui fit signe de se mettre dans ses bras. Il la porta dans la suite et referma la porte avec son pied. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils venaient de traverser la suite et se retrouvèrent au pied du lit avec pour seuls habits leurs sous-vêtements. Kate poussa son partenaire à la renverse sur le lit et avança sur lui de façon féline. Elle caressa son torse en descendant petit à petit vers l'objet de son désir et sans plus de préambule elle baissa son boxer pour laisser apparaitre sa virilité. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui en commençant une danse lascive. Il en profita pour lui dégrafer son soutient gorge puis d'un habile mouvement de bassin la fit pivoter sous lui entreprenant une douce torture sur la poitrine de sa muse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher quelques petits gémissements et ceux-ci s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous le dernier rempart de tissu qu'elle portait encore. Très vite il fit glisser le bout de tissus le long de ses jambes et remplaça ses mains expertes par sa langue. Kate sentant l'orgasme arriver, attrapa la tête qui la torturait et le fit remonter. Elle plaça ses jambes autour du bassin de son ce dernier pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'attendait plus que lui. Il attrapa une boite de préservatifs posé sur la table de nuit et se protégea avant de fondre en elle. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans cette union. Castle atteint très rapidement une cadence soutenue encouragé par les cris de Kate. Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble. Tout ceci avait été très bref mais extrêmement intense. Tous les deux ne savaient plus où ils étaient, leur tête tournait et après cette session intense, tous deux plongèrent dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée, je n'ai pas publié avant car je suis partie en vacances sans réel accès internet et le retour a été très occupé. Bref je ne vais pas m'étaler plus. Bonne lecture à tous …**

Une lumière douce vint caresser le visage de Kate, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Mais un mal de tête atroce s'empara d'elle. Elle sentit un poids sur son dos, ça ne pouvait pas être la couette, elle tenta de se souvenir de sa soirée mais rien ne revenait. Elle pensa alors avec dégoût qu'elle avait dû finir la nuit avec l'homme avec qui elle avait dansé la veille. Elle commençait à bouger pour sortir le plus discrètement possible de ce lit quand elle sentit un parfum qui ne lui était pas inconnu elle se retourna et ne put retenir un cri.

\- Oh mon dieu Castle !

Le pauvre se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Il se leva d'un bon hors du lit et se prit les pieds dans les draps. Il se trouvait maintenant nu comme un ver en face de Beckett qui avait la bouche grande ouverte en le fixant d'un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce … où je… est ce que ?

Il balbutia des débuts de phrases incompréhensibles en tentant de cacher sa virilité avec ses mains.

\- Est-ce qu'on a ? Est-ce que vous m'avez ? Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Castle ?

\- Qui ? Quoi ? Moi ? J'ai rien fait !

\- Pourquoi vous avez une all.., elle regarda sa propre main…liance. Oh non, dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Allez Kate réveilles-toi !

Elle s'enroula dans un drap et se leva jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et retourna dans la chambre. Castle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il était pétrifié.

\- Kate ?

Il essayait de l'interroger du regard sans devoir prononcer les mots qui les effrayaient tous les deux.

\- Vous m'avez drogué c'est ça ? Sinon je me souviendrais.

\- Mais pas du tout, moi aussi je n'ai aucun souvenir. Vous croyez que tous les deux on a … enfin vous voyez ?

\- J'en sais rien… Les larmes lui montaient.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins on s'est protégé ? Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance Kate.

Il regarda par terre et vit un emballage de préservatif ouvert. Il le ramassa et le montra à Beckett.

\- Super ! Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

Castle haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. De toute façon on n'a pas pu se marier si on n'était pas consentant ?

Le téléphone de la chambre sonna, c'est Beckett qui se chargea de répondre.

\- Allo?

Mme Rogers ? fit Cupidon d'une voix plein d'entrain.

\- Non ! Enfin oui, enfin je sais pas…

\- Vous verrez Mme Rogers après quelques jours vous serez habitué à votre nouveau nom. Puis-je vous monter le petit déjeuner ?

\- Mais on a rien commandé…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est inclus dans la formule ?

\- La formule ?!

\- Oui hier soir vous avez pris la formule complète, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Thé, café ou chocolat ?

\- Café, des litres de café s'il vous plait.

Elle reposa le téléphone, Castle ne la lâchait pas du regard. Les expressions sur son visage offraient une palette complète d'émotions : peur, étonnement, colère, tristesse. Castle sentait son cœur partir en mille morceaux. Bien sûr il avait toujours rêvé que ce jour-là allait arriver mais il ne voulait pas ça, pas comme ça. Il venait de passer sa première nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout mais ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Il ramassa ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur un peu plus. Kate s'était assise sur le fauteuil, toujours enroulée dans le drap, elle avait sur les genoux un album photo et des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses yeux émeraude. Elle releva la tête et tendit l'album à Castle.

\- Le service d'étage a déposé ça dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Elle se leva et il prit l'album. Elle trouva sa robe de soirée de la veille et partit à la salle de bain, même l'odeur du café lui donnait la nausée. Elle resta un long moment sous la douche comme si l'eau pouvait chasser tout ce qui c'était passé mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait la photo de Rick en train de lui passer la bague au doigt qui revenait en boucle. Une fois séchée et habillée, elle rejoignit Castle dans la chambre. Il se décida enfin à sortir un mot.

\- Kate, je suis sincèrement désolé, je te promets que je vais arranger ça…

\- Tout ne pourra pas s'arranger Castle…

\- Je peux au moins m'occuper de faire annuler le mariage avec mes avocats, pour le reste je pense et j'espère qu'après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, on pourra rester partenaire.

\- Partenaire ?! Je ne sais pas Castle. Laissez-moi un peu de temps d'accord ?

\- Bien, comme vous voudrez Kate.

Il avait préféré repasser au vouvoiement pour faciliter les choses.

\- Dès que j'aurai les papiers, je passerai les déposer chez vous.

\- Non ! Plutôt au poste. Merci.

\- Et pour l'enquête ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir ici et je dirais à Gates que vous avez dû rentrer pour du travail que vous demandez Gina.

\- D'accord

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Bon j'y vais. Au revoir.

Kate lui fit un petit signe de la tête. L'écrivain passa la porte la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il avait les traits tirés et le regard empli de tristesse. Il rouvrit la porte.

\- Kate , je suis sincèrement désolé.

Sur ces mots, il quitta définitivement la suite. Elle resta un long moment là sans bouger essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui s'était passé la veille mais absolument rien ne lui revenait. Elle finit par se lever, pris les souvenirs que lui avaient donnés Cupidon et regagna son hôtel à pied, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Elle n'avait pas franchi la porte de sa chambre qu'elle sentait déjà les larmes envahir ses yeux. Elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ses larmes pour venir inonder ses joues pales. C'est à ce moment-là que son portable se mit à sonner. Elle souffla un bon coup, essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main et répondit.

\- Beckett !

\- Beckett c'est Ryan, ça va ? Vous avez une drôle de voix.

\- Non c'est rien, je me suis réveillée il y a peu de temps. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de sortir en boite.

\- Ah ok, fit Ryan d'un air septique. Bon, de notre côté rien de particulier. On a beau fouiller partout cette jeune femme n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher et du côté de son passé ?

\- Figures-toi que la boite où travaillait Melle Rufus propose des services supplémentaires à ses clients, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc je prends contact avec la police locale ce matin et je vous tiens au courant.

\- Et Castle ?

\- Quoi Castle ?

\- Il n'a pas profité de ces services ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Il a reçu un appel de sa maison d'édition hier soir et a dû rentrer tout de suite. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas là pendant quelques temps.

\- C'est sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui Ryan. Promis. Bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard. Soyez prudente.

Comme prévu, Kate se rendit au poste de la ville pour y rencontrer un lieutenant de la brigade des mœurs. Le Lieutenant Pharell l'accompagna le soir même pour une descente dans l'établissement. C'est lors de la perquisition que Kate tomba sur les livres de comptes cachés. Melle Rufus n'était pas seulement serveuse, elle était l'ex fiancée du comptable et elle l'avait quittée dès qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait dans ce club. Lors de son interrogatoire, le comptable avoua sans le moindre remord, qu'il la cherchait depuis des mois et qu'il l'avait tué pour ne pas qu'elle parle.

Une semaine après son retour, Kate reçu la visite d'un coursier, elle comprit rapidement l'objet de la livraison. Elle partit s'isoler dans la salle de sport sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses collègues. Depuis son retour, elle paraissait ailleurs, les gars avaient bien essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi Castle ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelles mais elle leur avait affirmé qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour Castle, mais que sa maison d'édition lui avait imposé une date de sortie pour son prochain livre et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de boulot à faire. Une fois loin des regards indiscrets, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était bien les papiers pour le divorce. Elle lut les feuillets avec attention, Castle avait déjà apposé sa signature. Durant les quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés, elle avait réussi à se convaincre que c'était la seule et la meilleure des choses à faire mais là devant le fait, elle savait très bien qu'une fois les papiers signés, elle mettait fin pas seulement à ce stupide mariage et aussi à son partenariat avec Castle, à leur amitié. C'est la main tremblante qu'elle signa. Comme la journée était calme, elle partit se mettre en tenue et déchargea toute sa tristesse et sa frustration sur le pauvre sac de boxe. Une fois calmée, elle se doucha, pris les papiers et les porta à la boite aux lettres la plus proche du poste puis repris son travail le cœur lourd.

Le mois qui suivit fut très bizarre pour toute l'équipe, même sans Castle, ils résolvaient les enquêtes mais l'ambiance n'était pas la même, il manquait clairement un membre de l'équipe et l'humeur toujours joviale de Castle manquait à tout le monde. Castle passa une fois ou deux pour saluer brièvement ses collègues et servait à tous le même discours que Beckett.

Ce jour-là, depuis le début de la matinée, tout était paisible, chacun était assis à son bureau et se concentrait sur la paperasse à remplir, c'était l'un des côtés les moins plaisant du boulot mais il fallait le faire consciencieusement et ne négliger aucun détail afin que la justice puisse condamner correctement les coupables. Il était près de midi quand le téléphone de Ryan sonna.

\- Ryan!

\- Oui bonjour, ici l'hôpital saint Roch, je souhaiterais parler à Mme Rogers s'il vous plait, fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de Mme Rogers ici.

Beckett releva la tête de sa paperasse à l'entente de ce nom et tendit l'oreille.

\- Je vous assure, j'ai un papier qui m'indique que Mme Rogers travaille au 12th de New York service des homicides. C'est très important, je sais que vous n'aimez pas donner ce genre d'information mais je ne me permettrais pas d'appeler si ce n'était pas important.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais le seul Rogers qui travaille ici est un homme.

\- Excusez-moi d'insister mais vous êtes sûr et certain que Mme Katherine Beckett Rogers ne travaille pas dans une autre équipe. Il faut vraiment que je la contacte.

Ryan avait les yeux écarquillés, il regardait Beckett l'air totalement perdu. Il ne disait plus un mot.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Euh...oui…oui… excusez-moi je vous la passe.

Kate qui avait compris qu'on la cherchait venait de se rapprocher de Ryan. Ce dernier lui tendit le téléphone tandis qu'Esposito lui aussi approchait.

\- Beckett !

\- Mme Rogers, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé mais votre mari vient d'être admis à l'hôpital Saint Roch, il a eu un accident de voiture.

\- Quoi ? Rick ? Elle porta sa main à son front, elle était devenue blanche.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est hors de danger mais il est encore inconscient.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Lorsque vous arriverez aux urgences, demandez Laura, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre époux. Je viendrai vous chercher.

\- D'accord. Merci

Elle raccrocha et laissa sa main sur le téléphone, comme si celui-ci pouvait sonner à nouveau et lui annoncer que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague. Les gars la fixaient. Elle pouvait sentir quatre yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Je… Je … Castle a eu un accident, il … il est inconscient. Je… je… il faut que j'aille à Saint Roch.

\- On vient avec toi, on va conduire hein Ryan ?

\- Merci les gars.

Le silence dans l'ascenseur était pesant. Aucun mot ne fût échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sirène hurlante sur le parking des urgences. Kate qui avait regardé pendant tout le trajet par la fenêtre se retourna vers ses amis. Ryan mit le frein à main et Espo se rapprocha des sièges avant.

\- Las Vegas ! Lâcha-t-elle. Quelqu'un nous a drogués en boite de nuit et on s'est marié.

\- Ryan Laissa échappé un « ah » tandis que son acolyte essaya de faire de l'humour :

\- Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire.

\- Nous sommes officiellement divorcés depuis 3 jours continua-t-telle.

\- Allons-y Beckett coupa Esposito afin de la sortir de l'embarras.

Une fois dans le hall, ils demandèrent Laura à l'accueil comme prévu. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Mme Rogers, bonjour je suis Laura, je vais vous conduire à votre mari.

\- Ex-Mari

\- Excusez-moi, je vais vous conduire à lui. Par contre, il ne faut pas plus de 2 personnes en même temps à ses côtés.

\- Vas – y Beckett, on va attendre dans le couloir.

\- Merci les gars.

\- Venez, entrez, ne vous inquiétez pas, son état est stable, il a eu beaucoup de chance, juste des petites égratignures mais il a une légère commotion cérébrale ce qui explique qu'il soit encore inconscient. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

\- Pas tarder ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il peut se réveiller dans une heure, dans 24 heures ou dans 3 jours, on ne peut pas vous donner de délais. Mais c'est très important qu'il soit entouré et qu'on lui parle. Il doit certainement nous entendre.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous voulez que je reste un peu avec vous ? Ou si vous avez des questions ?

\- Euh non, ça ira pour le moment. Merci pour tout.

Kate resta un moment debout à l'entrée de la chambre puis se décida à approcher.

\- Salut Castle, c'est Beckett… Il faut toujours que vous vous fassiez remarquer hein ? Et puis si vous vouliez me voir, il y avait plus simple que de rentrer dans un mur.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui raconter d'autant plus que leur relation n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe mais ils étaient quand même amis et elle lui devait bien ça. Il avait toujours était là dans les moments difficiles. Et même pour ce mariage il avait tout fait pour l'épargner et avait tout régler tout seul, elle n'avait eu qu'à apposer sa signature en bas des papiers. Elle parla avec lui ou plutôt fit un monologue pendant une dizaine de minutes en lui racontant leur dernière enquête puis sortit pour voir Ryan et Esposito.

\- Vous pouvez y aller les gars, je vais aller prévenir Alexis et Marta.

Elle réapparut 10 minutes plus tard les yeux rougis. Elle toqua à la porte et les gars sortirent.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je vais rester avec lui le temps que Marta et Alexis arrivent.

\- C'est sûr, ça va aller ? interrogea Ryan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira. De toute façon, elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver et puis là au moins, on ne risque pas de s'engueuler. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle se rassit sur la chaise à côté de son écrivain et après quelques hésitations, elle lui prit la main. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle commença à faire dessiner de petites arabesques avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait envie de fondre sur ses lèvres. Elle prenait de plus en plus conscience qu'elle ne supporterait pas s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Et puis ces quelques jours sans lui avaient semblé une éternité. Il fallait que tout cela cesse, il fallait qu'elle arrive à lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle ne ressentait que très rarement la peur, même dans des arrestations délicates mais dès qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour Castle, elle était terrorisée. Katherine Beckett tu es une handicapée des sentiments pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle se leva alors légèrement et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura.

\- Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour y arriver

Puis elle se rassit en tenant toujours la main de Castle dans la sienne. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur le lit à côté de leurs mains jointes et rejoignit rapidement les bras de Morphée. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts qui se serraient qu'elle se réveilla.

\- Castle ! s'écria-t-elle et elle retira sa main de celle de son partenaire comme si le feu venait de la bruler.

\- Où suis-je Beckett ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu un accident mais rien de trop grave.

\- Où sont Mère et Alexis ?

\- Elles ne devaient plus tarder. L'hôpital m'a appelé, vous aviez laissé un certificat de mariage dans votre portefeuille.

\- Oh désolé.

\- Pas de problème… je vais chercher l'infirmière pour lui signaler que vous êtes réveillé et je vais repartir au travail.

\- D'accord.

\- A bientôt Castle, prenez soin de vous.

\- Au revoir Beckett et merci pour tout.

\- C'est normal. Always. Bon j'y vais fit-elle gênée.

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre et partit chercher Laura au bureau des infirmières puis rejoignit le 12th en taxi.

\- Papa !

Alexis rentra en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Oh chéri, est ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vu le feu rouge, quelqu'un arrivait et j'ai dû donner un coup de volant. J'ai foncé contre le poteau d'un panneau publicitaire.

\- Comment tu te sens Papa ?

\- J'ai mal de partout mais je n'ai rien de cassé c'est déjà ça.

\- Beckett n'est pas là ? coupa Marta.

\- Non, elle vient de repartir.

\- Pourquoi tu parles d'elle Grand-Mère ?

\- Alexis ne réagit pas comme ça s'il te plait, c'est elle qui m'a prévenue.

\- Pourquoi l'ont-ils appelé elle et pas nous ?

\- J'avais oublié un certificat de notre mariage dans mon portefeuille.

\- Oublié hein ?

\- Alexis ! Laisse ton père tranquille !

\- Depuis que tout ça est arrivé, tu es triste Papa je le vois bien, encore une fois elle t'a fait souffrir.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça ma puce.

\- Au contraire, y'a rien de plus simple, elle se joue de toi et de tes sentiments. Elle sait pourtant ce que tu ressens, c'est cruel de sa part. Tu n'es jamais distrait quand tu conduis et je mettrai mes deux mains à couper que tu pensais encore à elle quand c'est arrivé.

\- Peut-être…

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Alexis, je pense que ton père a besoin de repos et puis tu sais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Tu verras quand tu tomberas réellement amoureuse.

\- J'ai déjà été amoureuse Grand-mère.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Alexis, je ne te parle pas d'un amour de jeunesse, même si je sais à quel point tu tenais à Ashley. Le lieutenant Beckett éprouve des sentiments pour ton père c'est certain mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à les assumer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

\- Alexis, pour ce qui s'est passé à Las Vegas, on était deux et je suis aussi coupable qu'elle. Mais assez parlé de tout ça.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu le docteur ?

\- Oui, il a dit que je pourrais sortir d'ici dans 48 heures si tout va bien.

\- Tu veux qu'on te rapporte quelque chose du loft ?

\- Je veux bien des habits. Ces blouses sont exactement les même qu'il y a 15 ans quand on m'a opéré de l'appendicite, c'est déprimant.

Après une petite heure de discussion, les deux rouquines s'éclipsèrent.

Ces deux jours d'hospitalisation été passés très lentement, Rick s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette chambre malgré les nombreuses visites qui s'étaient succédées.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours que Castle était sorti de l'hôpital. Physiquement il allait beaucoup mieux mais psychologiquement, il ne pouvait se sortir sa muse de sa tête et Gina qui lui réclamait de nouveaux chapitres ne l'y aidait pas beaucoup.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pour celles et ceux qui s'inquiètent, il y aura bien une suite et une fin à cette FF, d'ailleurs elle déjà en grande partie écrite mais il reste à la peaufiner et le temps manque cruellement entre le boulot, les enfants ... ( eh oui tout ceux qui postent des FF ne sont pas des associables qui dévorent des séries à longueur de journées et peuvent se terrer tranquillement pour écrire ! ). Bonne lecture_**

Cette nuit comme toujours depuis quelques semaines Kate n'avait fait que tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Elle avait beau regarder le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'avait d'autre solution que d'aller lui parler et cette nuit, sa décision était prise. Il fallait qu'elle le revoit au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se voiler la face, elle se faisait du mal et pire que tout, elle lui faisait du mal. C'est donc à 7h00 du matin qu'elle décida de lui envoyer un SMS, elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'appeler. Elle écrivit le message mais ce n'est qu'à 8h00 après un café, une douche et de nouveau un café qu'elle appuya sur la touche envoi. Une minute après, son téléphone lui annonça l'arrivé d'un SMS.

 _ **Je serai là vers 19h00, dois-je venir armé ? R.C**_

 _ **Le drapeau blanc me semble plus approprié. KB**_

Un léger sourire traversa son visage. Si l'humour était encore présent, c'est qu'elle avait une chance de recoller les morceaux.

Kate passa la matinée à ranger son appartement tandis que Castle essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer son roman, l'inspiration étant revenue comme par enchantement mais l'excitation de revoir sa muse l'empêchait de se concentrer sérieusement. De plus un millier de questions lui traversaient l'esprit : Pourquoi lui donner rendez-vous, pourquoi chez elle et non pas dans un lieu neutre comme leurs dernières rencontres, voulait-elle vraiment faire une trêve, est ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris la décision de stopper définitivement leur collaboration et ne voulait pas d'esclandre au milieu de ses collègues.

Dans l'après-midi Kate reçu un appel de Lanie.

\- Oui Lanie ? fit elle un peu blasée

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, maugréa la légiste, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre puisque ni toi ni moi ne sommes de garde ce week-end.

\- Oh, désolée Lanie mais ce soir c'est au lit de bonne heure, je me lève tôt demain pour aller me balader avec mon père.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas rester cloitrer chez toi à pleurer comme tes derniers jours de repos ?

\- Je t'assure Lanie. Je vais vraiment chez mon père.

\- Comme tu voudras, si tu changes d'avis fais-moi signe.

\- Ok Lanie. Passes un bon week-end et merci.

Kate avait rougi à l'évocation de ce mensonge mais connaissant Lanie, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de la harceler dès ce soir.

Elle descendit par la suite à l'épicerie en bas de chez elle et pris de quoi préparer un bon repas puis revint à son appartement les bras chargés de victuailles. Cela faisait un moment que sa cuisine n'avait pas vu de produits frais mais que sa poubelle engloutissait des boites et des boites de plats à emporter. Elle voulait faire un repas simple mais tout de même raffiné. Elle avait donc opté pour une salade de crevettes, pommes vertes et orange en entrée, puis un Parmentier de canard confit avec des minis légumes et pour finir une mousse à la framboise avec une ganache au chocolat. Kate ne prenait que très rarement le temps de cuisiner mais elle adorait ça. Petite, elle passait des heures dans la cuisine avec sa mère, c'était leur moment à toutes les deux et il était hors de question que son père vienne les déranger. L'après-midi avait défilé à une vitesse folle. Tout était quasiment prêt vers 18h00, elle se dit alors qu'un petit bain serait bien agréable pour se détendre avant l'arrivée de Castle. Elle se délassa un moment et plus les minutes filées, plus elle sentait des petites papillons dans le bas de son ventre. Cette sensation elle n'aurait su la définir. Un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Rick venait diner chez elle. Rick ? Pourquoi l'avoir appelé Rick et non Castle. Peut-être, se dit-elle, que c'est le signe que je suis enfin prête à assumer mes sentiments.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau du bain refroidir qu'elle se décida à sortir. Entourée d'une serviette, elle se dirigea vers la commode de sa chambre. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, elle choisit un soutien-gorge et un shorty en dentelle noire qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Dans son armoire, elle opta pour un jean skinny et un débardeur légèrement décolleté. Puis une fois coiffée et légèrement maquillée, elle mit en route un feu dans son poêle à bois. Il était presque 19h00 quand elle retourna finir ses dernières préparations en cuisine. Elle finissait de dresser sa salade dans les assiettes quand la sonnette retentit. Elle prit quelques secondes devant la porte pour respirer et ouvrit. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un drapeau blanc accroché à un petit bâton qui s'agitait devant elle.

\- Il parait qu'une trêve pourrait être négociée ici ce soir ? fit Castle peu sûr de lui.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Castle, entrez !

Il avait une main cachée derrière son dos.

\- Tenez Beckett, j'ai pensé que quelques fleurs blanches orneraient mieux la table qu'un drapeau blanc.

Beckett s'empara du bouquet de roses blanches.

\- Merci, mais qui vous dit qu'une trêve sera signée ce soir Monsieur l'écrivain, dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Je pense qu'il serait bon de commencer par des négociations et ensuite nous verrons bien si les 2 parties peuvent trouver un terrain d'entente fit l'écrivain en soutenant le regard de sa partenaire.

\- Allez au salon, je finis une dernière chose en cuisine et j'arrive.

Castle déposa sa veste sur une chaise de la salle à manger et passa au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire Castle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez ?

\- J'ai du whisky, du vin ou une bière.

-Je veux bien un whisky s'il vous plait.

\- Avec glace c'est ça ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher détective.

Son regard balaya le salon de Kate. Tout était ordonné, comme toujours. Kate n'était pas du genre maniaque mais il savait qu'elle aimait bien que chaque chose ait une place bien définie. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par un boitier DVD posé sur un album photo blanc, le tout posé sur un petit guéridon. Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit le titre imprimé sur la jaquette : « Katherine and Richard wedding ». Son cœur manqua un battement, il tenta de respirer mais c'était comme si tout à coup on venait de vider l'air de la pièce. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et c'est avec son index tremblant qu'il effleura les lettres dorées. Kate qui avait sorti ses petites cocottes de Parmentier du four s'approcha à son tour du salon avec sur un plateau deux Whisky des toasts fait-maison et des olives. Castle leva les yeux vers sa muse timidement.

\- Vous les avez gardés ?

-Justement, est ce que vous voulez les prendre chez vous ?

Il bégaya tant bien que mal.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, peut-être, pourquoi pas, oui, enfin à moins que vous souhaitiez les garder ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas envisager une garde alternée ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Je plaisante, reprit-elle. Si vous voulez vous pouvez les prendre.

\- Avec plaisir. Enfin je veux dire d'accord.

\- Tenez.

Elle lui tendit son verre

\- Merci.

Kate fit signe à Castle de prendre place sur le canapé. Ça y est, le malaise était bien revenu. Pas un mot ne sortait de leur bouche, chacun trouvant subitement un attrait tout particulier au parquet du salon. C'est Castle qui comme souvent brisa le silence.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez cuisiné mais ça sent vraiment très bon.

\- Oh c'est trois fois rien vous verrez.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis comme une fois n'est pas coutume, ils parlèrent en même temps.

\- Beckett !

\- Castle !

\- Vous d'abord !

\- Non allez-y, je vous en prie.

\- Je…, balbutia-t-il en baissant la tête penaud, je… enfin depuis… et bien j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'inspiration et je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas revenir au poste de temps en temps. Même si je ne vous suis plus, je pourrais peut-être travailler avec Ryan et Esposito disons quelques jours par mois.

Il avait levé la tête vers Beckett pour dire cette dernière phrase. Il enchaîna.

\- Pour ne rien vous cacher, la stimulation intellectuelle que procure une enquête ma manque et l'ambiance du poste me manque aussi…

Il venait de rebaisser la tête.

\- Ecoutez Castle…

\- Non c'est moi, excusez-moi, c'est encore trop tôt pour vous et je le comprends, je n'aurai pas dû, oubliez ce que j'ai…

\- Castle ! le coupa-t-elle. Le problème n'est pas là Castle.

Elle se leva, partit chercher la bouteille de Whisky, lui resservit un verre et fit de même pour elle. Après une bonne gorgée pour se donner du courage, elle se rassit et souffla d'un trait.

\- Je vous ai menti.

Castle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je vous ai menti … à l'hôpital.

Il essayer de se rappeler leur conversation mais ne voyait pas sur quoi elle aurait pu mentir.

\- Lorsque vous êtes venu me voir à l'hôpital, lorsque l'on m'a tiré dessus, j'ai menti. Je me souvenais de tout.

\- Je sais.

\- Vous savez ?

\- Oui, depuis l'enquête sur la bombe, j'étais derrière la vitre sans teint quand vous avez interrogé le jeune homme.

\- Oh…

Elle triturait son verre dans ses mains.

\- Je n'étais pas prête Castle, j'étais avec Josh, j'avais beaucoup trop de choses à gérer en même temps : la mort de Montgomery, les nouveaux éléments dans le dossier de la mère, ma convalescence. Il fallait que je mette de l'ordre dans tout ça et le Docteur Burke, mon psychologue m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Elle lui fit un signe de négation avec sa tête.

\- Non Castle, vous avez dit ce que vous ressentiez et ça c'est ce qui est normal, vous avez de la chance de pouvoir le faire, moi je suis une handicapée des sentiments et par conséquent je fais du mal aux gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime.

Une larme solitaire s'échappa de son œil.

\- Kate, non…

\- Laissez-moi finir Castle. Ce mariage à Las Vegas, ce n'est pas à vous que j'en voulais mais à moi-même. C'était plus simple de vous rendre responsable, mais nous étions deux pour nous marier. Et je pense que la drogue n'a fait que décupler ce que je ressens vraiment. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas su me contrôler parce que d'habitude la grande Katherine Beckett contrôle toujours tout, sait très bien utiliser sa poker face. Lorsque l'on m'appelé pour me dire que tu avais eu un accident, j'ai eu l'impression que mon mode s'écroulait encore une fois. Je ne veux plus passer à côté du bonheur Rick, je veux le vivre pleinement, la vie est trop courte.

Elle le regardait. Il avait l'air perdu, mais elle pouvait voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il avait décidé de la laisser faire le premier pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle se braque. Il fallait qu'elle sorte tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle reprit en posant sa main sur celle de Castle. Aussitôt il ressentit une immense chaleur.

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi me fait peur au plus haut point. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort et j'ai terriblement peur de tout gâcher ou que l'on perde la complicité que l'on a et ce mariage est à l'opposé de ce que je voudrais faire avec toi. Je voudrais qu'on avance petit à petit, étape par étape, enfin… elle baissa la tête. Si tu veux toujours de moi.

\- Comment pourrais-je résister à une si belle déclaration ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et vint se caler dans ses bras, puis au bout de 5 minutes où ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre, elle leva la tête, accrocha son regard tendre bleu azur et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'une douceur extrême, court, mais il fit passer tellement de sentiments que tous les deux en eurent des frissons. Kate se calla alors dans les bras de son partenaire. Tandis qu'il la serrait tendrement, elle commença à dessiner des arabesques sur sa chemise puis elle releva à nouveau la tête et fondit sur les lèvres de son écrivain. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus passionné, de sa langue, elle lui caressa la lèvre inférieure pour demander un baiser plus profond, chose qu'il lui accorda instantanément. Leurs langues se mirent alors à danser, leurs bouches émettant un petit gémissement de temps à autre. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Kate qui ne comptait pas en rester là sortit la chemise du pantalon de Rick et commença à la déboutonner tout en posant de petits baisers dans son cou. Il s'empara de sa bouche avidement mais se stoppa soudain alors que Kate en finissait avec sa chemise. Il se leva brusquement.

\- Je ne peux pas Kate !

Il avait déjà attrapé sa veste et se trouvait maintenant dans l'entrée. Elle avait l'air abattu.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide. Tu as eu raison, tu ne pouvais pas passer ta vie à m'attendre et moi je te saute dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Kate !

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui les larmes aux yeux. Il lui essuya les larmes avec son pouce.

\- Kate j'ai juste peur que si l'on commence je ne puisse pas m'arrêter. Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me comporter un gentleman ce soir.

Aussitôt un sourire illumina le visage de Kate et elle lui susurra d'un ton aguicheur.

\- Qui t'a demandé de te comporter en gentleman ?

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais y aller étape par étape, hors vu comme c'était parti, je crois qu'on en aurait sautées quelques-unes.

\- Pour ma part, je pense que 4 ans à me faire la cour, c'est plus que suffisant, donc je dirai, étape 1 validée.

Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur le nez, puis le menton et les lèvres en lui faisant lâcher sa veste puis entoura sa taille de ses bras. Toujours plus aguicheuse, elle poursuivit.

\- Quant à l'étape 2, elle lui attrapa le lobe de l'oreille ce qui le fit crier comme une fillette. Et bien l'étape 2, le baiser nous l'avons validé il y a plus d'un an si tu te souviens bien, mais je suis prête à te faire une petite piqure de rappel.

Et sur ce elle l'embrassa goulument, le fit pivoter et le poussa fermement vers le canapé de manière à ce qu'il s'allonge. Elle se mit sur lui à califourchon. Il fut surpris par l'audace de sa partenaire. Il connaissait son tempérament fonceur mais là il en resté scotché.

\- J'en déduis Monsieur Castle que nous pouvons directement aller à l'étape 3, si cela vous convient, Gentleman…

\- Montrez-moi en quoi consiste l'étape 3 Miss Beckett et nous verrons si nous pouvons la valider dès ce soir.

C'est avec passion et tendresse qu'ils s'embrassèrent et s'effeuillèrent mais au moment où Beckett allait se débarrasser du dernier bout de tissus de Rick, il stoppa un instant.

\- Pas ici Kate, je veux te faire l'amour comme il se doit, allons dans ta chambre.

\- Je ne vous savez pas si vieux jeu Writter Boy, mais c'est tellement adorable.

\- Man, c'est Writter Man

\- Et un brin prétentieux en plus.

\- Viens par-là que je t'en donne la preuve.

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et c'est avec une tendresse infinie qu'ils s'unirent pour la première fois. Ils restèrent un moment blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre écoutant les battements de leurs cœurs et savourant ce moment de plénitude.

\- Ok tu as droit au titre de Writter man.

\- Merci Lieutenant.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je meurs de faim.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et on mange ?

\- Ok je t'attends.

Elle sortit du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce corps qu'il trouvait si parfait. Elle était déjà dans la salle de bain quand il entendit.

\- Si tu veux aussi prendre une douche, tu devrais te dépêcher.

Ni une ni deux, Castle sauta hors du lit. Pour la seconde fois, ils s'unirent. Cette fois ce fut beaucoup plus bestial. Ils laissèrent échapper les 4 ans de tensions sexuelles.

Pendant qu'elle réchauffait le repas, Kate remarqua que Caste était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de poster un tweet !

\- Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ?

\- Je te connais Castle.

\- Faut croire que non. J'envoie juste un sms à Alexis pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Cependant, je pensais louer les services d'un pilote demain pour qu'il fasse flotter une banderole du genre : Kate Beckett et Richard Castle au panthéon du bonheur ou alors non, mieux : Kate Beckett et Richard Castle Always.

\- Tu es intenable Castle.

En disant cela elle venait de poser l'entrée sur la table.

\- Allez viens manger c'est prêt.

Castle s'approcha de la table.

\- Waouh c'est magnifique Kate !

Il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un bout de crevette avec ses doigts.

\- Et c'est délicieux continua-t-il. Tu m'avais caché t'es talent de cuisinière. Il n'y a pas que le brunch que tu fais à merveille.

\- Il y a encore tant de chose que tu ignores Rick.

Il frissonna à l'évocation de son prénom. Elle l'avait dit avec tellement de sensualité.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et c'est repu et un sourire béa sur les lèvres qu'ils s'endormir après un énième round.

Kate se réveilla dès le lever du jour, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait dormi que quelques heures, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se redressa légèrement et cala sa tête dans sa main afin de mieux observer son amant. Il paraissait tellement serein. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir torse nu mais là elle prenait un réel plaisir à le détailler à tel point que ses doigts vinrent délicatement le caresser. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Hey

\- Hey bien dormi ? Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Des réveils comme celui-là, j'en veux bien tous les jours.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

\- Un petit quart d'heure, tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors.

\- Tu m'as regardé pendant tout ce temps ?

Elle lui fit un petit baiser dans le cou.

\- Ça se pourrait bien.

\- Waouh c'est flippant.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu fais au poste quand je remplis la paperasse ?

Il fit une mine boudeuse.

\- Oui mais moi ça fait partie intégrante de mon métier d'écrivain d'observer les gens.

\- Et que crois-tu que l'on fasse nous autres pauvres policiers ? Le langage corporel a une grande importance !

\- Touché !

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres. C'est Kate qui prit la parole quand le baiser se termina.

\- Castle ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je, j'aimerai ne pas mettre tout le monde au courant pour nous deux.

\- Où est le problème Kate ?

\- Tu connais Gates, elle cherche à te virer par tous les moyens alors mieux vaut ne pas lui donner de munitions. Tu sais, les relations entre coéquipiers ne sont pas vraiment tolérées.

\- Mais je ne suis pas flic, tu me le répètes assez.

\- Et tu crois que le capitaine fera une différence? Et je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'équipe.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux reprendre mon poste ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- Merci.

\- Non, tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Castle.

Elle lui donna un petit baiser.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la famille et les amis ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on attende un peu, histoire de voir où tout ça va nous mener. Tu sais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler et ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours pour toi.

\- Je trouve que tu as déjà fait pas mal de progrès et je serai là pour t'aider.

\- Je sais, ça fait 4 ans que tu es là pour moi Rick.

\- Always.

Il la fit pivoter sous lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai dit à Lanie que j'avais prévu une journée avec mon père mais en fait je n'avais rien prévu.

\- Rien ? Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Rien.

\- Vous êtes une vilaine menteuse Melle Beckett.

-Puisque je te dis que je n'avais rien prévu !

\- A d'autres ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Bon d'accord, il se pourrait que j'eusse pensé, très brièvement, que nos débats pour la signature de la trêve pourraient, comment dire, se prolonger une bonne partie du week-end

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi très chère. Débats ou ébats ?

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire et enchainèrent avec un nouveau round.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui.

\- J'aimerais bien faire un tour à Central Park pour courir un peu et puis on peut emporter un pique-nique.

\- Courir ? Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de sport après cette nuit.

\- Promis j'irai doucement et puis si tu ne râles pas trop, tu auras peut-être droit à un massage après.

\- Ok, va pour le jogging mais il faut que je passe au loft pour me changer avant.

\- Voilà ce qu'on peut faire, on se fait un bon petit déjeuner puis toi tu vas te changer pendant que je prépare le pique-nique et dès que j'ai fini, je passe te prendre.

\- Ça me va. Allons-y.


End file.
